paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Estrella
. Estrella is a sweet pup , and a tom boy , she is from Nicaragua , she ws born january 17 2016 .she came here to get away from the war in Nicaragua . here dad solo ( Parents of Estrella and Leandro ) is in the army in Nicaragua , Estella's mom is named Alanna and brother is named Leandro . her jod is Spanish teacher . her crush is dasher . and there pups are name Luna , luc de Luna and dago and last is castella . Estrella s family has a catchphrase witch is somos familia ! Y cuidamos para uno a . witch in Egilsh that means we are family ! And we will care for each other . she is own by eva1234dog . Brown patches on flopped ear and four head , red fur on left front paw a Brown sock and right back paw a Brown sock. Her pup suit is light pink and her puppack has a claw for reading , a list of Spanish words and a pack of pencils . her hat is also light pink , and her pup tag is the flag of Nicaragua . and her collar is blue . estrella is a shy pup at first if she does not know you , she likes Summer and fall , winter is her less fav season , she took a year to Lean English , everyone loves to play with her. She. Can get scared sometimes by fireworks. Because to her they sound like bombs ! She loves to ware bows no problem with bows , hand ball or should I say " paw ball_" is her favorite Activitie . she dose love scratches behind the ear . and belly rubs , . her friends are zoey , tundra , dasher , tracker and Tasha . here voice in english sounds like emma from jessie and in spanish it's unone ? Estrella loves pup treat pies , and. And chessey pup food . her catchphrase is " you want to know Spanish this pup had planed it " . "one two three speak Spanish with me "" let's start the talk of Spanish " thanks for reading about estrella . dont edit or add pictures . . Estrellas last name is Delgado witch means skinny . her name means star in English. . Estrella is baced on a friend of mine .. I Drew Estrella as a dog in my bed one day with Estrella I colored it and she designed it .The birth date is not true it was the date. we created her . Estella's real brith date is November 5 2001. Estrella came to California in 2013 . The roller skat prank . The trip to France The trip to France part 2. Estella's worst night mear. The art fair Let me give your Herat a break . IMG 20160729 181504.jpg A cute gift by Orangepawprint.jpg IMG 20160725 140752.jpg Pupupboogie.jpg IMG 20160730 200558.jpg IMG 20160709 112759.jpg IMG 20160725 141019.jpg|I love u IMG 20160705 162140.jpg|Letss panit IMG 20160725 140914.jpg IMG 20160725 141329.jpg IMG 20160725 141052.jpg IMG 20160717 154811.jpg|Estrella with the Nicaragua flag behind her . IMG 20160708 205925.jpg IMG 20160806 161320 kindlephoto-82980578.jpg|Estrella and her dad ! Nicaragua flag.jpg|The Nicaragua flag IMG_20160818_080320.jpg|Estrella and her family . IMG_20160819_172925.jpg|Estrella in her human form . RYwpud.gif|A nice gif I made IMG_20160820_185950.jpg|Estrella and leandro looking at fire flies . IMG 20160826 175859.jpg|Let me give your heart a break . poor Estella crying her heart out for her dad . �� Category:Fanon Characters Category:Characters Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Pup Category:Females Category:Parents Category:German Shepherds Category:Specials Category:Friendly Pups